Taming of a high level Sneasel
by BarrySun
Summary: who will catch a high level Sneasel? read & find out heh. I stuck up on Cheesewizardmon's weardness with this fic.


We join Team Rocket as they tried to find a New pokemon.  
James: Where are we going to find any pokemon to catch out of the middle of nowhere?  
Jessie: well find one.  
Then a Sneasel appeard (level 75)  
James: say jessie.  
Jessie; what?  
James: is sneasel a Dark tipe pokemon.  
Jessie: oh yea! but Ash's pikeachu is a Electric. not Psychic   
James: But, Adam's Mewtwo is.  
Jessie: then let's catch that Sneasel.  
but, When The sneasel heard what team rocket said, It wanders if they are strong trainers.  
Sneasel: (Actting fearless)Sneeeee. ( bring it on)  
James: Ha! that little runt thinks it can beat us.  
Jessie: We'll show it who is stronger. go Arbok.  
Arbok: crarrrrrrrrr!!!!!  
The Sneasel used it's bite attack Bite Arbork's tail.  
Arbok: Charrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (x_x)  
Jessie: why you Little weasel!!! Go LIckitung!  
Lickitung: Licking!  
Jessie: Lickitung, Wrap Attack!  
Lickitung Lashed It's tongue at Sneasel, who quickly Jumped in the air (3 feet high)  
Meowth: Huh?  
Sneasel: Sneasel!!!  
Sneasel Slashed Lickitung's tung.  
Lickitung: lickkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!(x_x)  
Sneasal: Sneasal Snea sneasal! ( hhhmmm I Don't want to be your pokemon, you wimps!   
I must find a more worthy trainer to fight!)  
James: wait! I got pokemon too  
Sneasal: Sneasal Sneasal sneasal! ( then Let's see if you can do beter then your friend )  
James Let's see if you can beat 2 pokemon at the same time.  
Sneasal: Sneasal (bring it on)  
James: Go Victreebell, go...  
before he got his Weezing out, Victreebell got on James's head.  
James: hay! How many times do we have to go do I have to tell you!?  
Sneasal: Sneasal ( I'm out of here!) (-_-)  
the sneasal ran away.  
Meanwhile: Ash, misty, Brock, & Adam (me) Are walking through the forest, looking for more pokemon  
Ash: Say Adam.  
Adam: yes?   
Ash: Are good at catching pokemon?  
Adam: yep. I'm a real pokemon trainer  
Ash: Can you show us how good you are?  
Adam: maybe, if we find a pokemon, I will .  
then a Sneasel Appaered ( the same one that team rocket meet)  
Ash: (sees the sneasal) well the're one over their there.  
Adam: I see it.  
Misty: show us your stuff.  
Adam: O.k   
Sneasel: Sneasal snee Sneasal ( ha! more weak pokemon trainer, I can use a good workout)  
Adam: watch the master, & learn.  
Ash, Misty, & Brock: O.K  
Adam got out a matser ball.  
Adam: Go Mewtwo!  
Sound: (the master ball) pop!  
Mewtwo: Mewtwo!  
Sneasel: Sneasel sneasel Sneasal! ( Ha! a psychic tipe! this is Going to be easy!) (^_^)  
Adam: Mewtwo, thunderbolt!  
Mewtwo shot a bolt of electric at the Sneasal.  
Sneasel: sneeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sneasal sneas ( aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Man his pokemon is strong!!!!!!!!)  
Adam: Master ball, go!!!  
Adam threw a Master ball at the sneasel.  
Sneasal: Sneasal Sneasal sneasal! ( oh no! he's throwing a master ball at me! I can't Get a way now!!!)  
(0_0)   
The master ball hit the Sneasal & caught it.  
Adam: Are right! I got Sneasal!  
Ash, Misty,& Brock: that was good work, Adam.   
Adam: Thanks.  
so the good guys got out of the forest,  
in the bushies,  
Team rocket (expect for james who still has Victreebell on his head) couldn't beleve it,  
Adam Caught the sneasel with a Master ball.  
Jessie: I can't beleve that kid had some of those Master balls.  
Meowth: Where did he get them.  
Jessie: I don't know.  
then a bunch of pok'e mon came into the opening. ( pikachus, mankeys,primeapes, mews, machoke,  
& other Sneasals)  
they were scared of the level 75 sneasal.  
because the sneasal was a mean sneasal, & it likes to fight.  
It beat up all the poor level 30-40 pokemon up.  
Sence It's no longer in their forest. they are free to do what ever they want.  
**Translator on**  
Pikachu 1#: finily somebody got rid of that sneasal.  
Sneasal 2#: yea. that sneasal has been a poke-brate. ( meaning a bratiy pokemon)  
Mankey 1#: I hope we don't see that sneasal again.  
Pikachu 2#; (Sees team rocket) why don't we beat up those humans over there.  
All the wild pokemon: yea!!!!!  
**Translater off**  
Jessie: ( to the auther) hay!!!!  
what?  
James: (Finly got victreebel off his head) why did you made those wild pokemon attack us for.  
cause i love to see to you guys get beat up in my fics. heh heh heh heh   
all wild pokemon attacks team rocket.  
Team Rocket: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
somebody!! help!!!!!!!!!!  
heh heh heh heh heh heh! I injoy making fun of team rocket.  
am I a stinker?  
THE END  
  
You know? I think I'll put up a Quote of the day to make this fic more funny  
"Hay bub! you need a house to go with this door knob" daffy duck salesman  



End file.
